Returning Home
by Siren of the Moon
Summary: "It's about time she returned, no? After all, we have been waiting."
1. Chapter 1

**- Chapter 1 -**

* * *

_Eyes, the colour of melted chocolate, were glued to the floor. The tall body of a young woman was bent over, kneeling on one knee on the marble floor, her right arm tucked in with her hand placed over her heart. Long locks of brown hair curtained the sides her face, the strands caressing the smooth curves of her cheeks. Her figure was clothed all in black; tight breeches, knee-high leather boots and a loose-fitting shirt that was laced up at the back. Two long swords gleamed in the bright candlelight, two dragons carved into the silver hilts. _

_"You may rise."_

_Her body unfurled as she rose to her full height, her eyes meeting those of the second woman in the room. Her beauty was other-worldly, her black hair falling in little ringlets around her face, some of them held up with diamond hair pins. She had a smooth, flawless heart-shaped face with long black eyelashes creating a sharp contrast to her piercing ice blue eyes. Her full lips were a shade of rose pink, the corners turned up slightly in a gentle smile. _

_She wore a floor-length long sleeved dress in contrasting shades of black and white. The square neckline showed off her long, pale neck, white satin lacing up the front of the dress over the black fabric that ran down the middle. Her white sleeves were long and wide, shaped like a trumpet and and the end of them, slender hands rested on the arms of the throne, her nails perfectly rounded. _

_"Kimi-sama," the brown haired girl addressed, respectfully. "You sent for me."_

_"I did," the woman confirmed, nodding slightly. "I wanted to ask about your employment."_

_"My employment?" _

_Kimi-sama rose from her throne and approached the younger woman, placing a cool hand gently on her cheek. "My father hired you to protect me and my brother. It has robbed you of the freedom that you deserve. Your own childhood was spent learning the ways of the sword. It is unfair and cruel, Chihiro."_

_Chihiro blinked. "It is an honour to serve you and Hikaru-sama."_

_Kimi-sama laughed, the sound a musical one. "Oh, Chihiro, you are a wonderful protector but it is time for you to leave us. At least, for now. You need to experience the freedom that every child deserves."_

_"I'm afraid I don't understand, Kimi-sama. I am no longer a child."_

_"Not with that mind and that body, no. You need a brand new start. I have decided to send you to the human world. There, you will have all the freedom that you deserve."_

_Chihiro's eyes widened in shock and she stepped back, as if she had been physically shoved. "Kimi-sama? I am happy here! Don't send me away, please."_

_Kimi-sama's features were soft, almost sad as she eyed the girl. She was far too loyal for her own good. "It is for you, Chihiro. It won't be forever. You will return to us soon enough."_

_Then, closing her eyes, ignoring the protests of the young woman opposite her, Kimi-sama's hands began to glow a brilliant blue. _

**"Water under my command, wash away the age of Chihiro. Return her to her youth, a newborn babe so that she can start afresh in a new world. A better world."**

_"Kimi-sama! No!"_

_The light stretched from Kimi-sama's hands to Chihiro, engulfing her. The young woman fought against it but it seemed useless. She could feel the power of water invading her mind, tearing away her memories of Kimi-sama, Hikaru-sama, the Spirit World and everything that made her who she was. She could feel herself shrinking, darkness crawling in from the corners of her eyes as she herself was put to sleep and to remain dormant until she found her way home again. _

_Kimi-sama opened her eyes and lowered them to the floor where, wrapped in black cloths, was a small sleeping baby. Smiling softly, the woman picked her up and cradled her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "May the Almighty Dragon himself watch over and protect you, little one as you have protected me."_

* * *

In the warmth of a small flat, tucked underneath a pile of heavy blankets was the sleeping form of a seventeen year old girl. Her breathing was slow and steady, her eyelids flickering as she dreamed. Tangled brown hair was splayed out on the soft pillows underneath her head, her tall body curled into a small ball.

Her room wasn't particularly big. It couldn't be, due to the general small size of the flat. The walls were painted white but were covered with photos and drawings of her life. Sharpened and blunt pencils alike were spread messily on top and underneath many sheets of paper, all of which were covered in various drawings, some finished, some not. The doors of her wardrobe were wide open, clothes spilling out of their confined space, half on hangers, on the floor of the wardrobe or tossed carelessly on the floor. Stacks of CDS stood near a stereo that was covered in even more paper.

Suddenly, shattering the tranquil silence, the sound of an alarm rang out through the small room. After a few moments, a long arm slid out from under the covers and fumbled around on the bedside table, searching for the irritating device. In the process, she knocked off makeup, pencils and paper before her hands grasped the vibrating phone.

Bringing it close to her face, she squinted through hazy brown eyes and searched for the button that would turn it off. After a few seconds, the room fell silent again.

Then, the girl rolled over and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She rose to her feet and padded across the room to the door, the legs of her pyjama pants falling back down to their proper length.

With the thought of needing coffee in mind, she trudged through the hallway to the small kitchen and then the fridge. She pulled open the door, only to find that there was no milk for the much needed coffee. With an irritated sigh, she sloped off back to her bedroom to get dressed, muttering something about needing to buy twice as much milk to last the week. That, or she needed to cut down on her coffee intake but that would never happen.

After pulling on a pair of dark jeans and a black button up shirt, she searched for her hairbrush that she just knew was on her vanity somewhere. Scattering pencils and papers, she found it near the bottom, lying on top of one of her drawings. She paused as she picked up her brush, her eyes lingering on the picture, a soft smile gracing her lips.

It was a dragon with two flowing whiskers and a long body, almost like that of a snake. The face of the dragon was almost wolf-like, his lips curled back to reveal sharp teeth. In this particular drawing, he looked sinister and she remembered him looking like that in a gaudy old office, seven years ago.

"Oh, Haku..." she sighed. "You promised, you know."

As she ran a brush through her hair, she moved over to the window and turned her dark eyes to the blue sky overhead. "So, where are you?"

* * *

A young man trudged up the stairs, heading for one of the many lifts in the bath house. He was bone tired, having worked his backside off all night just like all the other workers. Only, unlike them, his tasks were much more demanding. That is the last time he goes to visit the Swamp Spirit to make a bargain on Yubaba's behalf.

The lift took him up to the top level of the bath house and to the double doors of his chambers, one of which he pushed open. Unlike his boss's chambers, his were much more simple with white walls and green carpet for decoration along with a few paintings hanging around. He walked through his office, blowing out the candles that still burned and into his bedroom, where a large double bed awaited him.

Without stripping off, he collapsed on top of the bed covers with a heavy sigh. His eyes, a spectacular shade of green, closed and he relaxed his body, strands of his forest green hair tickling the sides of his face. He stretched out his tall, toned body on the bed and then, let out another sigh.

In his mind, he could see that little girl that he had saved from drowning in his river, all those years ago, along with her little pink shoe. Her little hands had tightly gripped the horns on his head, when his snake like body had curled around her, keeping her close to make sure that she wasn't swept away down his river.

After that little incident, he thought that he would never see her again. Children had fallen into his river all the time but he'd never seen them again once he took them back to shore. They probably didn't even know that they'd been saved by the Spirit of that river.

Then, she'd turned up on the bridge outside the bath house, staring at the intimidating structure with wide eyes, looking lost and confused. He'd been startled, having run to her to get her go. She'd look so frightened, so shocked by his manner. He supposed that he had come off as rather rude but the sun was setting and the Spirit World was no place for a human. Of course, her foolish parents had been greedy and been turned into pigs by Yubaba. She had had no choice but to stay.

In just the one week that she had been amongst the Spirits, she had shown courage beyond what he had expected of a simple ten year old. Sure, she was a useless worker having not worked a day in her life and she was incredibly dense at times but she had been caring and kind. Especially, he realised with a slight smile, towards him.

Then she was returned home, having passed Yubaba's test. It had pained him to watch her go, to leave the Spirit World and him behind. In the short time that they had had together, he hadn't said nearly all of the things he had wanted to but he had made a promise. He said that they'd meet again.

It had been seven years since that day. He doubted that she remembered him or anyone from this world. She'd be seventeen now. Vaguely, he wondered what she looked like.

He rolled over onto his back and sighed again. Perhaps the promise that he had made, he couldn't fulfill. The thought pained him, gripping at his heart. No, he would keep that promise. He wouldn't let her hand slip away from him again.

He lay there in the silence, letting his thoughts slip away one by one as he slowly fell into the dark abyss of sleep. Just as he was to fall over the edge into the darkness, his eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking around with a frown.

Someone was coming through the barrier.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Chapter 2 -**

* * *

She trudged home, a bag of groceries swinging from her hand as she walked. Thinking about it now, she could've just asked her next door neighbour if she could've had some milk and paid him back later. It would've saved her walking all the way to the shop and getting stuck in the longest queue known to man. She wondered if there was a crisis she had missed while asleep and everyone had been warned to stock up on food. That, or the world was just being unfair.

"At least I have milk for my coffee," she muttered, sticking her key into the lock of her front door before turning it. "Better than no coffee at all."

Shutting the door behind her, she slipped off her shoes leaving them in the hallway and made a beeline for the kitchen, hitting the switch on the kettle. Opening a new loaf of bread, she stuck two slices in the toaster and moved over to the sink to do what little washing up there was. She also wanted to look out her window at the lovely forest behind her house.

She smiled softly as she waited for the bowl to full, her eyes taking in the view out of her window. She remembered getting lost in that forest when she and her parents had first moved there because her father had 'known a shortcut'. She smiled affectionately at the thought of her father. He was always getting them lost when they travelled to somewhere new but the man was never scared. He had always had a nose for adventure with a quizzical mind, something that his daughter had inherited as she had grown up.

Now, she lived in a small flat, the block having been newly built after a few years of them living there. She had a perfect view of the path that would take her to what she knew was a magical place. Of course, she hadn't actually seen the place in so long. She either got lost in the greenery and couldn't find her way or something always made her turn around and go home. She suspected that there was some sort of magic at work.

"Perhaps I'll try again later," she said to herself as she placed a plate on the drying rack. "It couldn't hurt."

With her mind made up, she finished off the washing up, made herself a cup of coffee and buttered her toast, her plans now made for the day.

* * *

In the heart of the bath house was the women's dormitory for the workers. During the day, they slept and rested up for the night of work that they would do once the sun set. The floor was covered in colourful futons and blankets, uniforms folded up at the heads of all the workers. It was very quiet except for some soft snoring and a yawn when one of the women turned over.

Near the doors that led out to the wooden balcony that overlooked the sea below the bath house, a young woman lay sleeping. Her name was Lin. Her long brown hair was undone, the long strands going astray on her pillow. She was one of the taller women with long legs and arms and a thin body. Her feet weren't particularly large or small but she was light and quick on them when she worked. Her eyelids flickered as she slept, her long eyelashes casting small shadows onto her sharp cheekbones.

She rolled over, sighing as her eyes opened revealing dark irises. While her blurry vision cleared, she stared at the ceiling moving a hand underneath her head. She had always been an early riser, waking a few hours before the sun set. It gave the opportunity to dress, find breakfast and get her tub scrubbed before the bath house opened. It was a good routine.

The only thing that was missing from it was the young human girl that she had befriended so long ago. Sen. Or, as everyone knew her now, Chihiro.

She smiled slightly at the thought of the girl. She'd been an awful worker. No, she'd been the worst worker, having clearly never worked a day in her life. She never kept up with the other girls when cleaning the floors and didn't have enough muscle on her to produce the strength that she needed to scrub the tubs. However, the girl had grown on her, becoming almost like a little sister to Lin.

Now, she was gone. She'd left seven years ago so this wasn't a recent development but Lin still wished that she was around.

With a sigh, she sat up and pulled on the top of her uniform. She supposed that she had better find some food and then get to work. There was no use in thinking about someone who had probably forgotten her and was never coming back.

* * *

She blinked and rubbed her eyes, just to make sure she was awake. Then, she took a step back, craning her neck to look up at the ominous structure that loomed above her. It was at nature's mercy, the greenery of the forest crawling over the building that stood before her. There was less red paint now, more and more flakes having peeled off the walls revealing white stone underneath. Through the leering darkness of the tunnel, she could just make out the dim light that shone in from the other end.

This was it. The entrance. The thing that had been hidden away from her for so long. She breathed out slowly, a smile crawling onto her lips.

She took a step forward but then paused, squinting through the tunnel. What if she got through and there was nothing there? There was still time before the sun set. A lot of time. She'd probably be alone on the other side of the building. What could she do?

Her hands that rested by her side had begun to tremble in excitement and fear. She had waited for this for a long time but now, she was uncertain that she should go through with the plan that she had made a long time ago. If she found the tunnel, she'd go through it and yet, here she was. Standing in front of it, scared.

The air that had been calm and still, stirred. A small breeze began to play with the strands of her brown hair, ruffling it. She looked down in surprise. It felt like hands were gripping at her clothes, pulling her forward. The wind swept through her fingertips, pulling on them with a gentle tug. That made up her mind.

She stepped into the tunnel.

* * *

"Kimi-sama, I must say that it is a wonderful honour to have you here in this house."

Inside a small cottage in Swamp Bottom, Kimi-sama sat in a wooden chair with a china cup in front of her, filled with lovely sweet-smelling tea. Her hands were folded in her lap, her eyes focused on the old witch that bustled about in the small kitchen area at the other end of the house.

Her skin was wrinkled and creased with age, pulling tight around her thin lips. Her head was huge but she herself was a short woman, her aged body clothed in a large navy blue dress. Her eyes peered through a pair of small round spectacles were perched on the bridge of her large hooked nose. Her eyebrows had thinned and gone grey but the hair that was piled high atop her head was dull blonde, streaked with grey. Her ears were dominated by the large golden balls that pierced her lobes. Her hands were decorated with a range of gaudy looking rings, the light bouncing off the coloured gems.

Kimi-sama smiled at the old woman as she brought a cake to the table. "I came to tell you about Chihiro's arrival, Zeniba."

Zeniba stopped pouring her tea for a moment, an affectionate smile touching her lips. "Chihiro? It has been so long since I've seen that girl."

"Indeed it has." Kimi-sama agreed with a nod. "This time, however, I believe she will be staying. Permanently."

The witch joined Kimi-sama at the table with her own cup of tea, taking a sip of it before replying. "Permanently? Well, that would be nice. It's been hard on old Haku and Lin."

"I am hoping that she will return to my side as my guard."

"Your guard, Kimi-sama? But the child doesn't know of her true origins and I highly doubt she can wield a sword like she once did."

Kimi-sama stood up, the chair scraping back against the floor. The goddess walked over to one of the windows at the front of the house, her features arranged into a thoughtful expression. "She is merely dormant. She will wake soon enough."

Zeniba didn't say anything for a moment, watching Kimi-sama from her place at the table. Then, "I am not sure she could handle something like that. She's just a child."

Kimi-sama laughed slightly, shaking her head before turning back to the old witch. "Oh, she is so much more than that, Zeniba. Anyway, it's about time she returned, no? After all, we have been waiting."

* * *

He stood rooted to his spot beside one of the restaurants, his breath caught in his throat. He had gone out, expected to shoo away some stray child or animal but he hadn't predicted that he would see her.

She hadn't noticed him yet. She was too preoccupied in looking around, her eyes wide with delight, a smile dancing on her lips. She was older, obviously but she had blossomed from the small child he had known into a beautiful young woman. Her hair, gathered in a ponytail, hung over one shoulder, secured by the purple hairtie that Zeniba had made for her. She was taller than he had expected and the puppy fat that she had had was gone, curves replacing it.

"Haku?"

He jumped, his green eyes catching hers. Time seemed to slow down as her eyes widened and her smile grew. She ran towards him and, within seconds, her body collided with his. She threw her arms around his neck and shoulders, pulling him close. Overwhelmed, all he could do was wrap his arms around her, closing his eyes and letting out the breath he had been holding in.

It was a long hug, the pair of them enjoying the reunion. Her breath was hold on his ear and he smelled like newly fallen rain and pine trees. Goodness, they had missed each other.

When they parted, her broad smile was still plastered on her face and her hands grabbed his. "You kept your promise, Haku. We've found each other."


	3. Chapter 3

**- Chapter 3 -**

* * *

Down at the bottom of the bath house was the hottest room in the building. Very few people went down to visit the boiler room and the Spirit that lived there, mixing herbs together for various formulas. Enchanted balls of soot kept the fires going, carrying lumps of coal back and to. During business hours, the boiler room was silent except for the snoring of the boiler man, Kamaji.

He was an old Spirit with a bald, rounded head and a thick grey moustache and beard that covered his mouth completely. His eyes were hidden by the round black glasses that were perched on the bridge of his wide nose. The man was currently asleep, his six arms curled around his long body, tucked underneath a thick purple blanket. No one knew how long he had been employed under Yubaba at the bath house. All they knew was that he was the longest standing employee.

He mumbled in his sleep as he shifted slightly, rolling onto his side. Beads of sweat had gathered on his bald forehead, the air in the boiler room hot and stuffy. One might say that the old man should've retired long ago, getting too old to cope with the large demand of herbal formulas that were sent from upper levels but the truth was, he was waiting.

Oh, yes. He was waiting for that young girl who had come to him all those years ago and demanded a job from him. The girl that he'd dubbed as his 'granddaughter'. He was waiting to see her again before he did anything else with his life because the old Spirit just knew in his head and in his heart that she would be coming back.

* * *

The large double doors of the castle were pulled open and a young woman dashed in, a thick blonde plait swinging from side to side as she jogged through the entrance hall and into the throne room, practically skidding to a halt in front of the goddess that she served and dropping to one knee, bowing her head and placing a hand over her heart. Kimi-sama eyed the Spirit with a raised eyebrow, waiting for a moment before issuing the command for her to stand up.

The blonde stood again, her emerald eyes shining with excitement. Like all the guards under Kimi-sama's employment, she was tall and thin. She wore a white uniform, a simple one-piece suit that clung to her figure, silver plates of armour attached to it protecting her shoulders, wrists and chest. Her thighs also carried the silver armour. Long black boots came up to her knees, polished to perfection. On her back, she carried a bow and a quiver of purple fletched arrows.

"You sent for me, Kimi-sama. You said there was news about Chihi-" she faltered, taking a deep breath. "Sorry, news about Captain Chihiro."

Kimi-sama nodded. "I did, Michiko. She has returned to this world and I believe it is about time that she was returned to us."

"What do you want me to do, Kimi-sama?" Michiko inquired.

"She is currently at a bath house in the Westlands. Find her."

Michiko nodded and bowed, turning to leave when Kimi-sama stopped her. "Wait. You'll be needing these."

She stood up from her throne, picking up a large white box that rested on the marble floor. After passing it to the Spirit, Michiko took off the lid and her eyes widened. Inside, were a set of clean, folded black clothes with a pair of matching leather boots rested on top. Slipped down either side, were two polished silver swords, dragons engraved around the hilts.

"Give the box to her. She'll be needing them."

* * *

Yubaba sat behind her desk in her extraordinarily gaudy office. She scrawled her signature onto various bits of paper with a quill pen, her heavily made up eyes skimming each document as her jeweled hand placed them in front of her. A fire crackled gently over the other side of the room, keeping the room nice and warm for the old witch. During the night, she watched over her workers, making sure that they were doing their work properly and during the day, she filled out paperwork. She did very little else with her time.

Suddenly, she paused, looking up. Her large eyes narrowed as a breeze swept through the room but no window was open. She set down her quill and stood up from her desk. The breeze died down and all was silent.

Then, the old witch let out a screech as her windows and balcony doors burst open, the fire and burning lights going out immediately. Her stacked papers were swept up by an unidentifiable being, scattering them throughout the room. Ink stained her desk as the bottle was knocked over and the various treasures that belonged to the woman were sent skittering across the room. She let out another cry, trying to grab her precious jewels and gold but her hands were knocked away.

Then, in the middle of the darkened room, a black mist began to gather. It swirled and spiraled and twisted and turned, forming what was to Yubaba, an all too familiar shape. She took a step back and knocked over her chair, her aged face the picture of horror as the mist took on a human shape and then settled.

All fell silent again but Yubaba's heart was pounding in her ears, her breathing ragged and her throat tight. For once, Yubaba was actually scared.

* * *

Chihiro was sat on the wooden railing of the bridge, her legs dangling down over the sea and train tracks below. Her face was turned up towards the sun that was high in the sky, her eyes closed as it warmed her skin. Her knuckles were slightly white from gripping the edge of the beam to make she wouldn't fall.

Haku stood on the bridge next to her, his hands down by his sides. His eyes were focused on her, his eyebrows slanted downwards in a slight frown.

"You know, for someone who is supposed to have missed me, you don't seem very happy."

Her voice made him jump, again. He inhaled deeply and took a step forwards, leaning his arms on the wooden railing. His eyes turned away from her and focused instead on the horizon before him, a slight wind playing the green strands of his hair.

"Of course, I'm happy, Chihiro." he replied, his voice lower than she remembered. "I'm just confused as to how you got here."

She sighed, lowering her face and turning it towards him. "Why can't you just accept that I'm here. The promise we made was kept, I came back. I don't know for how long, of course but still. Be happy I'm here, stupid."

She shoved his shoulder lightly and he chuckled, shaking his head. She had a point, he'd give her that much and who was he to question fate? Sure, he may be a River God and a powerful one at that but he had no control over fate, no matter how much he had wanted to change it in the past and Chihiro being here was good, right?

She turned round and hopped down from her perch, turning to look at him with a smile. "Come on. I want to see everyone else again."

He laughed, shaking his head. "They'll be asleep, Chihiro."

She paused, obviously having forgotten that the workers of the bath house slept during the day. "Oh... Well..."

He smiled at her, showing his teeth. "Don't worry, we'll find something to do."

* * *

"Wha-" Yubaba cleared her throat, having mustered up the courage to speak but her voice was still weak. "What are you doing here, Spirit?"

The mist's 'shoulders' shook as if it was laughing. Then, filling the room, a low voice replied,

"**Oh, Yubaba. I am so much more than** **a simple Spirit.**"

Yubaba swallowed, licking her cracked lips. "That doesn't answer my question."

"**Just a simple visit with a message.**"

"Then tell it and begone. You're spreading negativity all over this bath house."

The shoulders shook again, a low chuckle coming from the air.

"**Such impatience, Yubaba. The message concerns that human girl.**"

Yubaba's eyes widened slightly and her large nostrils flared. That puny human? That girl had caused an enormous amount of trouble and problems when she was here and she was still causing them when she wasn't!

"What is it?"

"**Tell Chihiro that she had better be ready for the darkness and the blood. She had better be ready for the war and the summoning of death to the battleground. Tell her that it won't be easy this time.**"

With that, the voice faded away, the last word echoing in the office. The human shape that the mist had taken on dissipated, returning to the swirling black cloud it had been. Then, the breeze picked up again and the mist disappeared, leaving the witch alone in a dark room. Silence descended again.

* * *

Deep in the heart of the castle, a young man stood near a large marble font that was filled with clear water. His fingers traced the engravings that decorated the sides of the structure. It was raised on a small podium, three steps leading up to it. The water rippled as he touched it with a single long finger, the candles that burned around the edges flickering as he did so.

He was tall and muscular, dressed in a loose white silk shirt and a dark blue velvet tunic that had swirling silver patterns stitched into the fabric. His long, toned legs were clothed in a pair of black breeches, tucked into a pair of leather boots. Strands of black hair fell across his face, casting shadows across his pale skin. His eyes, a rich dark blue, were focused intently on the water. His forehead was creased as he frowned.

"This isn't good," he murmured to himself. "Chihiro doesn't even know of her origins."

He sighed, taking his finger away from the water and turning away from the font. He descended down the three steps and, once he reached the bottom, he sighed and shook his head.

"What have you got in for you, Chichi?"


End file.
